I Am Zim
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: He is Zim. Complete ZATR


**"Tak..." **

"Not now Zim,"

"TAK..."

"I said not now Zim!"

"TAK...!"

And in that exact moment, my door burst down, reveling a angry Zim. So much for privacy...

I let out an exasperated sigh. And after giving him the 'why-do-you-do-this-to-me' look, I answer. "What is it, Zim?"

Zim's eyes widen, then downcast. He itches the back of his head, suddenly seeming very sheepish. "Umm..."

I can feel my veins bursting. "What?" I repeat, this time with more venom in my voice. Zim notices, now looking more and more uncomfortable.

"I'm bored..." he mumbles under his breath. My eyes twitch. What am I, his 24 hour entertainment?!

"Buy a llama," I mutter. I face the opposite side of him, even though I wasn't working on anything over here anyway. But I act like I am anyway. Just to irk him off.

"TAK..." He whines at me loudly, stamping his foot on the ground. I continue to ignore him. He lets out a huff.

Zim grabs me rather violently, frustration written across his eyes. He hurries me off into his room and plops me on his bed. Zim glares at me and crosses his arms.

I've never wanted to hit him so badly.

Controlling my fist of death, I grit my teeth and manage to say "Zim... Let... Me... Work..." without exploding. He scowls.

"No," He replies stubbornly.

I growl. "And why not?" I hiss between my teeth. His gaze leaves me for a moment.

"Because, I..." his eyes narrow, obviously at a loss for words. I grin.

"... Want my attention, perhaps?" Zim's eyes snap open, first shocked, then outraged. His cheeks flush pink. "N-no!" He stutters furiously. I can only smirk.

"Yes you do! Awwwww, tough little Zimmy has a soft spot for me!" I flutter my eyelashes at him, trying my best to look flirtatious. I pout my lips. Zim's cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. He glares at the floor.

"I do not!"

"Nonsense! Come here!" I coo. Without warning, I pull Zim on my lap by his waist. He squirms, trying to break free.

"Let me go!" He barks, trying to sound as if he is still in control. But I can feel his heartbeat, and it is anything BUT in control. I giggle. Zim blushes.

"Had a hard day, huh? Look at you, your still in your disguise!" I run my hand through his fax hair, gently as I possibly can. A low, rough sound comes from Zim's throat. His body limpens.

"Poor baby," I whisper, and pull off his wig. Zim's long antennas flop out on either side of him. I scoop one up, foundling it carefully. It quivers in delight. So does Zim, for that matter.

"Feeling better? Here," I turn his chin towards me, his face mere inches from my own. I take out his contacts, red replacing blue. His eyes don't meet my own.

"How's that?" I nuzzle my face against his, cheeks brushing. I can feel his breath. It is deep, almost a moan. I give him a quick kiss, trying to make sure it only stirs him. I notice his eyes are only half open. I've obviously pleasured the irken too much.

So why stop?

I give him one final action, grazing my lips just barely over his antenna, then a quick bite. He sighs loudly, falling on the bed. I cuddle up next to him.

"Why do you make Zim's heart explode?" He breaths, inching me closer to him.

"Because I love you," I say, my voice faint.

"Love," He mumbles the word, looking puzzled. "Is that why your touch feels like electricity?"

I don't respond, I just drink in those words. Zim puts one of his rough hands against my cheek. His eyes soften.

"Why do you love me?" He questions, voice shaking just a bit. I can't help but smile. Zim, who usually has an answer for everything, who is so confident in himself is afraid that I might not like him. It makes my heart glow.

"Because your perfect. Because your smart. Because your so utterly..." I bite my lip. Im looking for a word here, and it's right on the tip of my tongue...

Zim smirks. "Because I am Zim." He finishes. And I couldn't agree more.

Authors Note: I AM SORRY! I found this in one of my old notebooks, and thought 'WOW! I gotta post this!' I was planning on using the Tallest, but I was feeling lazy, and wanted to submit this. Hee hee... I added stuff and all, but I wrote this... Get ready... WHEN I WAS 10! I honestly can't believe myself sometimes... :)

WRITE A REVIEW! IF I GET 5 FAVES I WILL WRITE AND POST SOMETHING ON THURSDAY!

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
